


Karna x Master

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: Request for Karna x Shy Master





	Karna x Master

Dating Karna.....had been like dating a mime for the first 3 months.  All gestures and no talking.  This had been made even worse by the fact that Master was shy.  The fact that ANYTHING happened was an amazement seeing as no one could tell they were dating because NOTHING HAPPENED.

 

What people didn't realize was that Karna was like a black hole.  Everything that went in, stayed there, and he never missed a word, a look, a perceived sensation....he watched, listened, and interpreted it all. 

 

Just because he never acted, didn't mean he didn't want to, it just meant he didn't know how.  He never wasted a moment, never acted outside of something's ideal time.  The problem with emotions and intimacy, other then the fact he had never been shown them and thus had no basis to understand them, was that timing was everything but it wasn't absolute.  The times for things changed moment to moment and within those moments, the intensity changed as well. 

 

It was all very complicated, just like Master. 

 

Having watched other couples amongst the Servants, Karna knew what was expected of him.  He wasn't adverse to these expectations, seeing them as part of the dynamic of dating and everyone knew he didn't question the rules of tasks set before him.  He was, however, unsure of how to approach you about them seeing as his sole purpose was your happiness and well being. 

 

"Master?"  He asked through your link in the middle of the hallway as you walked towards another couple holding hands successfully scaring you and making you jump. 

 

"Y...yes?" You reply back.

 

"Please do not be jealous.  There is no reason to be."  That's when Karna took your hand and interlaced your fingers together causing you to turn beat red, but otherwise give no negative reaction. 

 

Taking your reaction in, Karna decided to test the limits of your tolerance.  What he didn't realize was once the dam was broken, both him and you would be swept up in a tidal wave of emotion neither of you was prepared to deal with. 

 

——————————————-

 

When you got back to the room later that night, you were flustered, breathing heavy and your heart was racing while Karna seemed unaffected. 

 

He had, traced your ear with his finger while looking deeply into your eyes, run his finger along the inside of your thigh every time you sat next to each other, hugged you while running his fingers through your hair as he pulled you against him and even licked your fingers clean at dinner when you had gotten sauce on them accidentally. 

 

Walking towards your room, you wondered how none of that affected him. 

 

What you didn't realize was that every touch Karna gave you elicited a pleasant response he had a hard time containing as he watched your face morph into subtle and exaggerated states of your own pleasure. 

 

Now that you were behind closed doors, he had every intention of seeing his actions through in ways that only you and he should witness. 

 

As you walked towards the living room, Karna came up behind you and took your hand before spinning you around carefully to face him. 

 

As his eyes lock with yours, he asks.  "Master?"

 

"Yes?"  Your voice is quiet, apprehensive and breathy. 

 

"Tell me how I made you feel today?"  His eyes are sincere, but his grip is firm.

 

Blushing, you turn your head and look down."I'm.....not sure what you mean."

 

"Master you cannot lie to me.Tell me how I made you feel.I saw how you looked at that couple in the hallway."

 

Turning to look at him with shock and embarrassment, you pout."Don't bully me Karna. I shouldn't have to tell you what you already know.Clearly I didn't hate what you did." 

 

"That doesn't mean you liked it though.So did you?"He suddenly pulls you closer so you are pressed against his torso as his free hand rises to cup your cheek. 

 

You feel like your head is going to explode from embarrassment.He is way too close for your comfort level and after everything that happened today you aren't sure you can keep your thoughts and actions chaste.

 

"What's gotten into you today? You aren't normally this pushy."Your cheeks and nose flush as he smiles lazily.

 

His smile is innocent and pure, catching you so off guard you part your lips slightly in shock.....creating the perfect opportunity for him.

 

Holding the wrist of the hand he had used to pull you against him above his head, he bends down and captures your lips with his as he placed his other hand on your lower back.He isn't sure why he felt he wanted to do this, or any of the other things he did today.All he knew was that he wanted to capture your responses over and over as he tried one intimate gesture after another. 

 

This one.....this one he hadn't been prepared for.Where the others had left a tingle that ran across his skin as your eyes dilated, your lips quivered or your hands clenched your skirts, this......this told the story of deeper emotions....emotions he wanted to devour. 

 

Having been deprived of love his entire life, these emotions locked within the sensuality and softness of your lips told of dark nights, stolen kisses and unrequited love as they molded to his first hesitantly and then fiercely before pulling away and panting as saliva dripped from them, your pulse bulged with every heart beat and your eyes hooded in private ecstasy. 

 

If just one kiss did that.....

 

Wasting no time, Karna picked you up and wrapped your legs around his hips as he carried you to the bed, ignoring your half hearted please to put you down as your hands weakly pressed on his shoulders.

 

When he got there, he placed you delicately on the mattress before scooting you up so he could kneel in between your legs. 

 

With your arms around his neck, your flushed face turned to the side, his lips descended on your neck to kiss, lick and bite the sensitive skin under your chin, around your ear, down your neck and at your collar bone as he rested his weight on the elbow if his free hand. 

 

Your mewls, whimpers, and gasps told

him of the pleasures your voice would never say placing him in almost a berserker state where he lost all thought other than that of pleasing you further. 

 

When there was no further exposed skin to explore, he created some by unbuttoning and removing your shirt and bra, discarding then off the side of the bed which gave you a chance to cover your breasts with your hands in modesty. 

 

Wanting you to submit willingly, Karna kissed down your chest, across the back of your hand and down your torso to your pelvis. 

 

When he reached your Adonis mine, you said his name and grabbed his hair giving him the second opportunity of the night.

 

Pretending to acquiesce to your chaste pleas, he brought his head up your body only to capture your nipple in his lips quickly as he rose to chest level.

 

Your arched back and sharp cry sent him

over the edge.Nipple still in between his lips, his hands went to your waist and yanked your bottoms past your ass before he released your nipple, slid off the bed and pulled them the rest of the way off. 

 

When your legs were free, you tried to tuck into a ball, but Karba grabbed

tour ankles and yanked your legs down before pulling your hips to the edge of the bed and placing your legs over his shoulders as he pulled your sex towards his lips. 

 

When his tongue hit your slit, he let out the only moan of pleasure you had ever heard. 

 

Within seconds of his tongue coming in contact with your slit, he became ravenous as his tongue penetrated you in between caressing your clit and kissing up and down your inner thigh. 

 

You very quickly became delirious as pleasure overtook reason and doubt.Tangling your hands in his hair you cried his name as he took two long, slender fingers and penetrated your core as his tongue stimulated your sweet spot. 

 

"Karna..." you whimpered as your orgasm threatened to take you."...I need you."Your voice was pleading, your body flushed, and your breathing ragged.

 

It was painful for him to stop, but he wanted to give you what you asked for more than he wanted to continue.Separating his lips from yours, he kissed your inner thigh one last time before removing his clothing. 

 

Having not paid attention to his own state, he was surprised by the intensity of his arousal and for a moment worried he would end up hurting you and ruining

everything. 

 

"Karna?"You said softly, tearing his mind away from his thoughts enough for him to look at you and see your arms wide open with a needy look in your eyes."I love you.Make love to me."

 

It was the one command that broke through the void in his heart and made him feel alive.Forgetting his worry, he carefully climbed on top of you and with extreme delicacy, placed himself at your entrance before sliding carefully in. 

 

Even though you winced and your nails dug into his flesh, you took him all as he pressed first his forehead and then lips against yours as the tears fell from the corners of your eyes.

 

When he was all the way in, he hovered over you."Master?"

 

"Yes?"You smile as you caress his cheek. 

 

"I promise to never stop showing this love to you from this moment forward."

 

"Good, because it would hurt too much to think you didn't want me after this."You try to say this lightly, but the tears just keep coming.

 

He kisses you deeply then as he pulls your leg around his hip and starts pulling in and out of you. 

 

His love is slow and fierce as his lips and teeth caress your sensitive outer skin while his length creates a gentle soreness inside you. 

 

Having stopped just before your orgasm, it takes a while to rebuild, but Karna is in no hurry.Placing you first on top so he can watch you ride him as his hands massage your breasts and clit simultaneously, then on your knees with your chest on the mattress so he can penetrate you deeply from behind, he brings you to climax slowly and with a precision only a man of vast knowledge could.

 

But he had seen a lot and read even more so no matter when you were intimate, there was no way you would be unhappy.He had just never expected to be happy with you. 

 

Flipping you back on your back as you grew close, he watched as your orgasm started in your eyes, traveled down your neck to your hands which gripped the headboard, to your back which arched and finally to your core, which exploded its liquid desire all around him as you convulsed and rode him harder. 

 

There was no holding back once you came.As your walls clamped around him so too did his orgasm tear at his very consciousness.Gripping the sheets he slammed into you one final time before releasing himself. 

 

As the highs came down, he collapsed on your stomach and you ran your fingers lovingly through his hair. 

 

There wasn't much to say, but there never had to be.You had an entire relationship of gestures to explore now as well as way more fun to be had with each other.


End file.
